


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by vix_spes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, WinterMurderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Will Graham has always been a bit apathetic towards Christmas but this year it's a bit different...





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> This technically follows on from [A Good Haul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578820) but can be read separately

Will cursed under his breath as, not for the first time, he went to his old house and not where he now lived. In his defence, he’d just returned from a pretty gruelling case that had seen him away from home for the last ten days and they had only moved three weeks ago, just in time for Thanksgiving. Fifteen months ago, Will had been a single dad with absolutely no interest in anything beyond work and his daughter. Now, he had both of those things, but he also had a lover and a woman who was practically his sister-in-law. He still couldn’t quite believe it, or how happy he was.

Turning the engine back on, Will drove back down the street to the house that the Lecter’s had moved into just before Halloween last year and where Will, Abigail and Winston now lived as well. It had been Abigail who had broached the subject of them all living together about nine months after Hannibal and Will had started dating, getting sick of moving between the two houses. Will could hardly blame her. After all, she was only six and she had fallen hard for the Lecter siblings the first time that she had met them. Then again, so had Will. He just hadn’t expected it to work out; things rarely did where Will and romance were concerned.

Oh, it hadn’t all been plain sailing. There had been plenty of things that they had had to work out. It had been just Will and Abigail for such a long time that it had been tricky for them to get used to having other adults in the house, especially a female role model in the form of Mischa. For Will, it had been tricky getting used to cohabiting again, to being sociable but it had all been worth it when he had seen just how Abigail had thrived. It hadn’t all been plain sailing for Hannibal and Mischa either. Both of them had been used to it just being the two of them and had been very set in their routines; routines that had had to change when faced with living with a young girl. At Will’s request, several items of furniture and pieces of artwork had been removed from the walls and Hannibal’s high-end, gourmet cuisine had been forced to adapt to a five-year old’s palate which meant more mac ‘n’ cheese and pizza and considerably less offal. Still, they made it work.

“Hello?” Will called out as he unlocked the front door and walked in, toeing off his boots and dumping his go-bag in the hall as he did so. “Abs? Hannibal?”

“We’re in the kitchen,” Hannibal’s voice called back, even though Will knew that the man hated shouting inside with a passion.

As he moved through the house, he could see that Abigail and Hannibal had been busy decorating the house for Christmas while he had been away. The whole house was a mixture of Hannibal’s tasteful decorations along with Abigail’s less tasteful, homemade contributions. Even the antlers that decorated the wall in the dining room hadn’t escaped Abigail’s touch and had been garlanded with tinsel in a rather garish shade. The large Christmas tree remained bare, however, and Will knew that they had been waiting for him to return home so that they could do it together. He may have been apathetic towards Christmas before Abigail was born, but he had loved it ever since she had come into his world and he was anticipating it even more now that he and Hannibal were living together. Then again, it seemed as though everyone was anticipating the upcoming festivities, as both Hannibal and Mischa had mentioned in passing that, in many respects, it would be the first proper family Christmas that they had celebrated since they themselves were children.

Stopping in the doorway to the kitchen, Will couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face at the sight in front of him. Ever since Will had been confident that, whatever it was between Hannibal and himself was going to work, and had let Abigail spend time with him, Hannibal had been teaching her how to cook. Given that Will’s cooking ability was limited to about five dishes – much like Mischa – he had happily surrendered Abigail into Hannibal’s capable hands. Hannibal had wasted absolutely no time in splashing out on a whole host of things to enable Abigail to assist him as his sous chef, starting with a miniaturised apron that perfectly matched Hannibal’s. She had taken to it like a duck to water and Will had taken to doing his marking sat in a corner of the kitchen so that he could watch the two of them cook together, taking sly photos as often as he could.

Looking at the scene in the kitchen, Will didn’t even attempt to be subtle. Hannibal usually managed to stay pristine, even whilst cooking the most complicated and elaborate of meals, but he currently had streaks of flour on his tie and up his forearms whilst Abigail’s cheeks were positively dusted with the stuff and there were streaks that looked suspiciously like chocolate round her mouth. If anybody else dared to attempt to eat whilst Hannibal was cooking then they were guaranteed to earn his wrath, even if it were Will or Mischa. Abigail, on the other hand, could do no wrong.

The kitchen was piled high with containers of food, all of them ready for the next few days. It was only going to be the four of them for Christmas but that made no difference to Hannibal; he had cooked as though he were going to be feeding a Barbarian horde. They had discussed things extensively and come to the conclusion that they would celebrate the traditional kūčios for Hannibal and Mischa with all twelve courses on the twenty-fourth before doing a more familiar American celebration on Christmas Day.

“Daddy!” “Will.”

Will moved forward as Abigail shrieked his name excitedly, even as Hannibal uttered it softly at the same time. He scooped Abigail onto his hip, accepting slightly sticky kisses pressed all over his cheek before kissing Hannibal softly on the lips, humming happily as he did so. He went willingly into Hannibal’s embrace, smiling as Abigail made happy noises at being sandwiched in between the two men, patting their chests with floury hands as they exchanged several more kisses.

“Is everything okay, mylimasis?”

Will smiled as he ran his fingertips over Hannibal’s cheekbone. “Never better. Best time of the year, as far as I’m concerned. Work is finished and I’m all yours until the New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/290057.html)
> 
> If you'd like to share the post on Tumblr, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/168861722350/the-most-wonderful-time-of-the-year-vixspes)


End file.
